Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{4} \times 1\dfrac{1}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{15}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{15 \times 5}{4 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{75}{16}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{11}{16}$